Callers using communications devices have several services available to them from various telecommunications service providers. Some service providers offer automated services to callers without involving an operator. For example, a caller may attempt to use a telephone to place a call to an individual. If the call is long distance, and the telephone (or network) that the caller is using does not support direct dialing of a long distance number, the method of payment must be arranged to complete the call. An example of such services is automatic billing selection in which a program is run offering a caller payment options for the call, such as by using a calling card. The caller then enters the proper digits corresponding to payment by calling card, enters his card information, and the call is connected without involving an operator.
In a further example, if the call is not completed, an automatic call-back feature may be offered in which the dialed number is dialed again automatically. Such auto-redial is chosen or accepted by the caller, and the system from time to time redials the number for a fee until a connection is made. Such offerings are made automatically, again, without involving an operator.
Other services that are available from service providers to callers involve human operators. Examples of known operator assisted services provided to callers include directory assistance, collect calling assistance, and dialing assistance. In directory assistance calls, a user dials a predetermined number that accesses an operator. The caller provides the operator the city or other geographic region and the name of the person or business s/he is attempting to reach. The operator then accesses a database in an effort to find the desired number. If the operator finds the number, the caller is informed of the number and/or connected by the operator.
A variety of architectures and networks are known to provide contexts within which such services can be provided. Both automated and operator assisted services are available through various communications networks from various service providers connected to such networks. Examples of common communications networks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,535 to Bogart, et al. and 6,411,624 to Christie et al., the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.